


Untitled ASOIAF Fic Idea (Read the Tags/Authors Notes)

by jono74656



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Is it Beastiality if Bran is warged into Summer?, Knotting, Other, This is the fic that's going to get me banished to the Shadow Realm, Warg Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: Meera's been going off alone in the caves a lot, and Bran decides to find out why.Please by the Old Gods and the New, read the tags before you decide to read.





	Untitled ASOIAF Fic Idea (Read the Tags/Authors Notes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic idea I've had in two years that's grabbed on, sunk its claws in and refused to let go.
> 
> I don't even know. I blame it on the finale. 
> 
> Once Sansa said that Bran couldn't have children my mind just started throwing up ideas. If this turns into a series of PWP about Bran's broken dick I'm going to be furious.
> 
> Basing this on show canon, so everyone's aged up a bit. But still using the underage archive warning to be on the safe side, and for those in countries with a different age of consent than the UK.
> 
> I don't even write het FFS.
> 
> Anyway, once again, please don't go any further unless you've read the tags and are ready.
> 
> This fic is going to secure me a special place in hell I just know it.

Bran took a deep breath as he came back from another session with the Three-Eyed Raven, blinking in the diffuse light of the cave and looking around as his vision cleared.

Meera was gone again. She'd been spending more and more time out of the main chamber as time went on, and Bran spent more of his time 'flying' with the Three-Eyed Raven.

At first she'd been angry, and grieving for Jojen, but over the.. days? Weeks? Honestly Bran had no idea how long they'd been in the caves now. There was no light from outside this far in, and he spent most of his time 'flying' anyway. If not for the Children bringing food fairly regularly he probably wouldn't notice time passing at all.

Over however long they'd been in the caves, Meera had moved on from anger and grief. First to a kind of wonder as she spoke with the Children, then increasingly to an almost sullen silence. And she'd taken to disappearing off into the cave system, she was rarely in the main cave when he returned from 'flying'. And he wasn't sure where she went.

He closed his eyes again, and when he opened them he was looking out of Summer's. Summer stood up happily, glad to be up and moving. The Children were feeding him too, but on their long, slow journey north Summer had gotten used to hunting his own food, and he was bored.

Summer could still smell Meera in the room, and they followed the trail of scent out into the network of caves, given a cautiously respectful berth by the Children as they went about their business.

They followed the scent deeper into the caves, until they reached a passageway which curved downwards. The scent grew stronger as they followed the passage, which ended in a small cave with a thick layer of soft springy moss covering the floor. Whether it had been intended for the purpose or not, Meera had turned it into a sleeping chamber.

But. She wasn't sleeping now.

It was warm enough this deep beneath the ground that Meera had shed her outer furs, as well as her tunics and trousers. And was wearing just a breastband and smallclothes.

The smell was overpowering now, and a part of Summer recognised that this was because of arousal. Meera was laid on her back, legs spread, with one hand under her smallclothes while the other was pushing her breastband up so she could touch her nipples.

Bran knew they should leave, but then Meera moaned his name and he couldn't. Summer let out a soft sound of his own, and Meera startled upright, staring at the cave entrance. He could see the moment she realised it wasn't just Summer, she had learned what it looked like when Bran was warged into Summer, when they were both looking back at her through Summer's eyes.

For a moment she looked unsure, then seemed to come to a decision. She stood, and quickly shed the breastband and smallclothes, standing before them naked and proud.

Spending time with the Children feeding them had given her back some of the weight she had lost in their long, hungry journey north, but she was still long and lean, pale skin and dark hair. Their eyes were drawn to the curly hair between her legs, and she smiled at them.

Meera lay back down, legs spread wider now, offering herself for them to look. Her fingers went back to her nipples, which she tweaked and stroked until they were hard peaks on her small breasts.

Then she reached back down, and her fingers stroked through her curls; they could hear the soft gasp, the indrawn breath at the contact. Could smell the fresh arousal which flooded the small cave.

They moved forwards almost without thought, Summer's nose twitching and his tongue hanging out. A nudge of the nose moved Meera's hand aside, and then they were tasting her, Summer's tongue lapping at her curls, at the wetness beneath them. Chasing a taste neither Bran nor Summer had ever known before.

At the first touch of Summer's tongue Meera moaned far louder than before, and her back arched against the moss. As they licked into her, chasing that heady taste, her fingers clawed through the moss to rake at the stone floor. Their nose was filled with her scent, their minds filled with her taste. They tasted her as she moaned and writhed and gasped and pleaded.

They tasted her until she shuddered and called Bran's name, until she went limp and lay beneath them, boneless and satiated, as fresh wetness flooded their mouth, fresh arousal flooded their senses.

Bran urged Summer to step back so they could see Meera. She was limp and splayed out on the moss, twitching randomly every few seconds. She looked up at them and her eyes went wide. 

And Bran realised that Summer was fully aroused. Engorged in a way he hadn't seen since he was hanging around the kennels back home at Winterfell. Before the King's visit had torn their world asunder. Before everything.

He urged Summer to back away further, but Meera's hand twitched in their direction, a gesture to stay.

Slowly, carefully, she rolled over on the moss, finding a patch that was thicker and more comfortable, then rose to her knees and elbows, facing away from them. She looked back at them, and the look in her eyes was uncertain but determined.

They walked forward, and Bran encouraged Summer to be as gentle as possible as they mounted her. For long seconds they covered her, moving slowly so as not to injure her as Summer guided his engorged cock to her cunt.

The feeling of wet heat around the tip almost drove them both to take her, hard, but Bran bore down and they shuffled forwards almost gingerly, aware of every gasp from Meera's throat as the direwolf cock seated itself within her an inch at a time, of the cry of pain as her maidenhead was breached. Of the way she trembled beneath them as they fully entered her, and Summer's balls were pressed against her arse.

They pulled back, just a little, and thrust forward, and the noise torn from Meera's throat was half pain, half pleasure in a way that made them do it again, and again. After several thrusts the noise began to become more pleasure than pain, and soon after Meera was moaning at every thrust, pushing back to meet them.

When she did that, Bran loosened the hold he'd had on Summer's instincts and Summer immediately began to fuck her harder and faster, front paws hooked carefully over Meera's shoulders to hold her in place as he took her. 

The smell of their combined arousal filled the small cave and drove Summer to fuck her harder, and Meera was moaning helplessly beneath them, Bran's name on her lips as Summer fucked her to one peak then another. 

Summer drove deeper into her, and the next moan held confusion as much as arousal. Bran realised that Summer's knot must have begun to swell, and they pressed her down further, covering her body completely with theirs to keep her from moving, from trying to pull away. 

The knot swelled within her, and they weren't thrusting anymore, Summer panting and Meera moaning from the sensations.

Then Summer began to breed her, and the feeling almost chased Bran out of his body. Overwhelmed.

Back in the Three-Eyed Raven's cave, Bran's own cock gave a twitch, and spilled seed on his legs under his clothing.

He kept his hold on Summer's mind as much as he could. He wouldn't risk either of them moving too soon and risking Meera's life. But he quickly realised that Summer wasn't going anywhere, not while he continued to breed his seed into Meera. And with the weight of a direwolf mounting her, Meera wasn't moving either.

She was almost boneless again, the occasional soft moan seeming to to come from a throat ravaged by her earlier shouts of arousal and ecstasy.

Time had no meaning, not in the caves, and not for a breeding direwolf. But Bran would guess they stayed tied for at least a half hour, perhaps longer, before Summer's knot began to deflate, his cock to soften.

Once it was safe to do so they slowly pulled out of Meera, and she moaned again at the feeling of being emptied. 

As soon as they had completely pulled free Bran urged Summer backwards, and Meera collapsed on her front, arms and legs exhausted and bruised.

Summer's seed had begun to leak out of her as soon as they pulled away, and now glistened on her pale thighs, on the pert curve of her arse. Summer darted forwards and ran his tongue over her, licking his own seed from her skin, and she cried out and pushed him away, not forcefully but firmly. 

Meera rolled over, and lay on her back, panting, legs spread and more of Summer's seed leaking from her cunt.

She didn't seem able to move, so Bran urged Summer to drag her furs to drape them over her, and Meera sank into sleep almost immediately upon being covered, exhausted and worn out.

As Bran began to pull out of Summer's mind, Summer curled up next to Meera, and went to sleep himself, and Bran opened his own eyes again, knowing the stickiness of seed was there on his own legs even if he couldn't really feel it, and with the scent and taste of Meera still filling his mind. 

He slept deeply for the first time since they had arrived at the Three-Eyed Raven's cave, perhaps for the first time since they had fled Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a darker possibility for this idea where while this is going down the Children are performing blood sacrifices to the Weirwoods to try and bring forth a werewolf champion of the Old Gods into the world though all this. But I ain't gonna be the one to write it.
> 
> Again, first fic idea in two years. I'm both glad I've gotten it written down, and appalled it came to me in the first place.
> 
> I'm sure there's pitchforks being sharpened for me in the special hell as we speak, but I'll have everyone who reads this as company so *shrug*


End file.
